Best Friends Forever
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Ellos habían sido amigos desde el primer instante. Habían estado el uno para el otro siempre, ante las adversidades y los festejos. Ahora, frente a una confusión, el causante de ella puede ser el único que te la solucione. RW/SM 7mo año.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, la historia es mía, parte basada en hechos reales.

**Pairing:** Rose W. / Scorpius M.

**Raiting:** M (si no te gusta el lemmon, evitá la última parte)

**Sinopsis:** Ellos habían sido amigos desde el primer instante. Habían estado el uno para el otro siempre, ante las adversidades y los festejos. Ahora, frente a una confusión, el causante de ella puede ser el único que te la solucione. RW/SM 7mo año.

* * *

**_Best Friends Forever_**

Rose caminaba apurada por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Le había pedido urgentemente a su mejor amigo, mediante unas monedas encantadas que le había obsequiado su madre para su duodécimo cumpleaños, que la encontrara en la Sala de los Menesteres. Todavía no podía olvidarse de las palabras que le acababa de decir uno de los gemelos Scamander.

_«¿Será posible?»_ se preguntó y negó con su cabeza. No, era imposible. No cabía la posibilidad que eso sucediera, ni en el sueño más retorcido de Lily.

Apretó aún más el paso y en minutos llegó a la tan esperada puerta. Detrás de ella se iba a encontrar la única persona que iba a poder ayudarla con su confusión, con sus problemas. La única persona además de Albus, pero él estaba muy ocupado con una tarea de Transformaciones en la Biblioteca.

- Por fin llegas, pensé que iba a morirme esperando que tú y tu trasero lleguen aquí.

Rose suspiró mitad aliviada y mitad enojada con el comentario de su amigo. Hacía siete años que lo conocía a él y a su humor, pero aún podía sacarla de sus casillas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón junto a su acompañante. Automáticamente éste le tomó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que jugaba con uno de los innumerables bucles pelirrojos de la Weasley. Ella cerró los ojos y casi ronroneó del placer y la paz.

_«Esto era lo que necesitaba.»_ Pensó con satisfacción, y ella comenzó a jugar con la corbata dorada y escarlata de su amigo. Sonrió nuevamente ante lo ilógica que era la vida. _«Si fue rebuscada con ésto, todo puede pasar.»_

- ¿Me dirás por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia o te dormirás sobre mí como siempre? - se mofó-. ¿Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde estudiando, Weasley? Ya te he dicho que necesitas descansar, que los libros no se van a escapar si duermes unas horas.

- Ya cállate, Malfoy - contestó mordaz. Ese chico conseguía sacar lo peor de su genio, tan similar al de su padre-. Déjame relajarme antes que vuelva a tener un ataque de nervios.

El rubio asintió levemente y continuó con su tarea de armar, nuevamente, los bucles de Rose.

- Scor... hemos pasado mucho juntos, ¿no?

Scorpius rió levemente.

- Creo que de no ser por tí y por Albus, no hubiera pasado de la primera cena en Hogwarts.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rose de reírse.

- A tu padre casi le agarra un infarto cuando le escribiste y le contaste que quedaste en Gryffindor. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un Malfoy iba a terminar en la casa de los leones? - se burló ella esta vez.

- Ni que lo digas. Por suerte, el abuelo Lucius ya estaba muerto, sino... Que Morgana nos ampare.

Rieron juntos por un momento antes de sumirse en un silencio cómodo.

Rose había estado para Scorpius tanto como él para ella. No les había importado lo que Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley le habían dicho aquel primero de septiembre de hacía tantos años atrás. Ellos habían sido amigos desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo no ser amiga de ese chico rubio con ojos verdes asustadizos? ¿Cómo no ser amigo de esa chica que estaba rodeada de libros?

Habían sido los mejores amigos, además de Albus. Eran el trío más conocido de Hogwarts y a los profesores más veteranos les hacía acordar a otro trío que habitó ese colegio.

- ¿Te acuerdas del primer baile que tuvimos? ¿El del Torneo de los Tres magos cuando estábamos en cuarto?

Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Nunca debí hacerle caso a mamá e ir con el hijo de su viejo amigo - rodó los ojos-. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que yo pueda salir con una masa de músculos sin cerebro?

- Pfff, has salido con más tipos así...

Rose lo ignoró y continuó con su perorata.

- ¿Yo con Krum? ¿En serio? Está bien que su padre haya sido una leyenda del Quidditch y pareja de mi madre, pero Vladimir... él no servía ni para ser uno de los Tres Campeones. Por suerte ganó Louis, a pesar que haya estado en otra escuela, él es mi primo.

Scorpius sonrió.

- Insisto que no ha sido la única masa de músculos sin cerebro con quien saliste - dejó uno de sus rulos y se tomó el mentón pensando-. Creo recordar a Wood... A McLaggen... ¿sigo?

Rose le golpeó el pecho ofendida, puesto que era lo único que tenía cerca.

- De Noll te lo acepto. Debí oirla a la tía Ginny, aún puedo recordar sus palabras «es tan idiota como Cormac, no es chico para tí» - imitó, casi, a la perfección a su tía, provocando una sonrisa del ojiverde-. Pero Peter era bueno, además era prefecto y de mi casa.

- Si, claro, las águilas se juntan entre ellas sólo porque tienen el mismo IQ.

- Cállate, Malfoy, que tú no estás en la casa que soñaste - Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo Rose no lo dejó-. Ya que tienes tan buena memoria, ¿por qué no recordaste a Bianca Zabbini?

Scorpius cambió su semblante por uno más oscuro.

- Ni la nombres.

Rose sonrió de lado. Lo tenía donde quería.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque fue tu primera novia y porque te abandonó por tu primo?

Scorpius se paró de golpe, provocando que Rose se cayera.

- Te he dicho que no la nombres.

- Oh, vamos, Scor. Admite que por esa decepción amorosa tú te acostaste con innumerables chicas. Tú y yo lo sabemos, siempre era yo la que te daba el ünguento asqueroso para ocultar las marcas de los golpes que tus conquistas te propinaban.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos hechos fuego por un breve momento, luego, relajó su semblante y sonrió de lado.

- Claro, porque tú no hiciste lo mismo cuando Lysander Scamander te cambió por tu prima Lily.

Rose sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayó encima.

- Sé de tus encuentros en esta habitación con tus _amigos_. Tus padres y tu familia podrán no saberlo, pero yo sé que hasta Lorcan pasó por tu cama en venganza.

Rose se acercó hasta él, tanto que sus pechos se tocaban, ya que la respiración de ambos era errática.

- Eres un...

- ¿Un qué Weasley? Soy lo mismo que tú. Ya lo has dicho, somos exactamente iguales. Tenemos diferente cabello, ojos, familia y sangre. Pero somos iguales.

Rose levantó la mano para golpearlo pero las palabras de Lysander volvieron a su mente, esas palabras que la habían dejado tan confundida que le rogó a Scorpius que la viera allí para aclararla.

* * *

_**-FlashBack-**_

_- ¿Por qué querías verme, Lysander?_

_El gemelo rubio de Slytherin sonrió apenado._

_- ¿Puedes sentarte por un momento?_

_Rose bufó. Realmente no quería estar allí con él, aún tenía cierta debilidad por él y no quería que eso le jugara en contra. Cuanto más estuviera a su lado más desearía acostarse con él como cada encuentro que tenían._

_- Sé lo que estás pensando, Rose, y esta vez yo tampoco deseo que pase. Lily... ella ya no lo merece._

_- ¿Entonces para qué me querías ver?_

_Lysander suspiró y miró sus manos._

_- Le pediré matrimonio a Lily, a penas me gradúe - levantó la vista hacia la cara de Rose-. Quería decírtelo personalmente, antes que lo hiciera._

_Rose lo miró._

_- ¿Quieres un aplauso? ¿Fuegos artificiales?_

_Lysander sonrió, el humor ácido de Rose sólo podía ser compatible con una persona._

_- No, simplemente quería saber si estabas bien con ello - tomó una inhalación extremadamente larga y soltó el aire despacio-. Rose, llevamos separados dos años, hemos tenidos deslices, pero quería saber si estaba todo bien con nosotros, si ambos estábamos dispuestos a dejarlo ir, a ser simplemente familiares._

_La pelirroja sospesó sus palabras y, milagrosamente, no sintió nada más que pa y felicidad. Finalmente había cerrado su página con el ojiazul._

_- Claro, Lyss... Estoy bien, realmente más que bien._

_Su acompañante sonrió._

_- Me alegro, Rose - le tomó las manos y se miraron a los ojos-. También quería pedirte perdón. Me comporté como un patán, tendría que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, me equivoqué muchísimo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, Rose. Más de lo que alguna vez te demostré, y me importás más de lo que pensas. Disculpame por todo, ¿si?_

_Rose asintió y besó su mejilla._

_- No te preocupes, Lyss... Los errores del pasado nos llevaron a ser lo que somos hoy._

_Se levantó y alisó su falda. Antes de irse, Lysander la llamó._

_- Rose... - ella se giró a verlo-. Espero que termines con Scorpius - la pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Él ha estado para tí en los malos y buenos momentos, es el único que te merece._

_Rose salió corriendo sin contestarle nada al gemelo Scamander. Sus palabras habían calado hondo en su ser._

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

* * *

Y Rose, en vez de golpearlo, lo besó. Chocó fuertemente sus labios contra los de Scorpius y rogó mentalmente que él respondiera, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder. Antes que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, las ropas habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Scorpius la alzó en sus caderas y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó sin dejar de besar ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su cuello -en donde demoró más del tiempo necesario besando y chupando-, para volver a sus labios.

Las manos de Rose, tan expertas como las del rubio, terminó de desnudar ambos cuerpos y se separó levemente para gemir cuando Scorpius entró en ella.

El vaivén de caderas que comenzó suave y lento, continuó duro, fuerte y salvaje. Los sudores y los gemidos se entremezclaban en el aire. Sus sexos chocaban, sus fluídos se mezclaban y el momento cúlmine de todo coincidió cuando los ojos azules cielo de ella chocaron con los verde musgo de él. Ambos acabaron con un fuerte gemido de satisfacción.

Scopius salió de adentro de Rose, quien se quejó levemente por la falta de él adentro, y se acostó sobre la cama. Atrajo a Rose sobre él y los tapó a ambos.

- Lysander...

- Sé lo que te dijo.

Rose se levantó la cabeza y contempló al rubio que, aún, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la actividad previa.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Habló conmigo antes que contigo, quería asegurarse que no iba a ir a golpearlo por lastimarlo nuevamente - Rose dejó escapar una risita-. Y coincido con él.

- ¿En qué coincides?

- Que nadie más que yo te merece, Rose - Scopius la miró con infinita ternura-. Tuvimos que pasar muchos años juntos, tuvimos que ver como el otro se paseaba con innumerables parejas, sintiendo enojo. Un enojo que no entendíamos pero se lo adjudicábamos a una molestia por miedo a que lastimaran al otro... Rose, estuvimos ciegos por mucho tiempo. Y no me importa tu padre ni el mío, te amo.

Rose se acercó a Scopius, conmovida por sus palabras, y lo besó, sellando ese acuerdo tácito de ser el uno para el otro, como siempre habían sido y como siempre lo serían.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que tengo historias incompletas, pero esto ha salido casi sin pensarlo mucho. Los dedos teclearon sólos frenéticamente. Está basado, casi, es hechos reales y personales.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**_Rosas, Crucios, lo que sea por el go!_**


End file.
